Making a Clone
by Mr. Fakemon
Summary: Team Shadow, a quote, evil team is making a giratina clone and Ash, being the bored aged up person he is, goes to help them.


**"Talking"**

**'Thinking'**

***Cough***

**#Aura or ****teleplathy****#**

**Welcome to a new story of mine! I hope you like it.**

**I don't own Pokemon. Crazy I know. Only Pokemon Co. can own Pokemon.**

* * *

In a dark room, a few weirdos are making a clone of the legendary pokemon Giratina! Might not be such a good idea though...

"Come on! We need more energy!"

"But we just blew out the power grid..."

"We could make more... yeah, Zappy, give it more power!" ? said as ? used a strange machine.

"Zzzip ip."

"Why are we doing this anyway?"

"Well Ash said we could not, and we need to do a few things in the future."

"Zzzapp zip zip zppp..."

"Oh just up Zappy."

"Zump..." mumbled Zappy.

Clink! "Hey look at that, it's working!"

"Good job dimwit."

"Hey... aw... look at the baby giratina..."

"This the dumbest thing I have ever done."

"Zap zap."

"Hey guys, we kinda need OH MY, what did you do?" ? asked as he walked into the room.

"Well Rec... we kinda, MADE A GIRATINA!"

"Okay... carry on," he slowly replied.

"GARA!"

"ZIPZ zap zzzzzzzzzzzzup!" said Zappy as he ran off.

"Okay boss," ? said with boss in qoutes, "can we run, this is a BABY GIRATINA!"

"We'll be fine, it's so cute."

"Well okay bye," ? said as he ran out of the room, leaving only ? in it with a weird machine and the garatina.

"Hey lil. fella, my name is Rex, you'll be okay."

"GARA!"

"Eh okay maybe not..."

BOOM!

"And there it goes..." Rex said, "time to tell Ketchum that Team Shadow needs help..."

* * *

"Rec!"

"What is it Sam?"

"There was an explosion!"

"Tell Rex I don't care, it was his dumb idea."

"Okay..." and with that ? which is now known to be named Sam, walks away to go get some chips and a random soda **or pop, or whatever else you call it**.

* * *

Rex quickly walked over and grabbed his phone and called Ash, "Hey Ash!"

"Yeah Rex? What do you need?"

"Well, you know how I was wondering if you could clone legendary pokemon?"

"Well yeah." Said the Ketchum, slightly confused.

"Well I um... kinda cloned one..."

"Ug... which one?"

"Giratina."

"YOU WHAT! #$$%!$&*%#^*%#^ $%^&" -**A few moments later- **"You dumb little #$ $%!$&*%#^*%#^ $%^&" -**A few more moments later- **"okay... I'm calm, I will come over you little... happy thoughts happy... yeah okay see you in a sec."

* * *

"Okay Rex, I'm here, what did you need again?"

"Um, giratina..."

"What about giratina?"

"You know, we cloned one."

"You... dumb#*$ little $%!$&*%#^*%#^ $%."

"Okay, it may look bad," Rex says as the room is in it's last moments, "but it's fine..." Boom! "Okay, maybe not..."

"Okay fine... I'll go grab my balls."

"Um... nice... that sounds... like fun.."

"Pokeballs."

"Hmhm..."

"Ah shut up Rex," Ash said, and with that he walked out the room.

"Wait! Come back..."

"Don't care!"

'Oh, now I need to get him to help...' Rex thought.

* * *

"Okay grunts! We need to think of a way to make Ash Ketchum help us! Any ideas?" Rex asked in a large room.

"We bribe him?" asked a grunt of Team Shadow.

"Nah, that won't work..."

"How about we give him a hug?"

"..."

"Nah, how bout some money?"

"Why did I hire you?"

"I could give you ten cents?"

"Okay I guess..."

"How about we give him the clone?" a grunt said.

"We just cloned it, why would we do that?"

"We now know we can clone and we could be ready for it."

"Ah okay. You also get a promotion."

"Nice!"

* * *

Rex grabbed a Pokephone **best name I got... **to call Ash about the giratina clone.

"Hey Ash?" he asked.

"Ugg... what is it Rex? I have a region to run and people to see."

"Well, we could give you the garatina clone?"

"Well I... but... ah okay fine..."

"Thank y-" and Ash stopped the call suddenly, leaving Rex speechless.

'Well, at least he said yes...' Rex thought.

* * *

'That little, why does he need me? He has Team Shadow, and I got my region,' Ash thought as he sat on his huge bed, 'well at least he did not need me to blow something up...'

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"Well, Rex said that he needs you now."

"Okay, I am going."

"Pika!" agreed Pikachu as he got up from his nap to go to help Rex. And to hopefully get ketchup...

* * *

"Pikapi! Pikaaaaa pi Chachu. Pika..." Pikachu said while walking to Team Shadows Lab Base.

"No, I will make sure Rex does NOT give you ketchup, you're addicted."

"Pikapi..."

"No!"

**-Pika Pov-**

"Cha..." I say as I stare at my love, ketchup... that red oozy goodness... "cha..."

**-3rd person-**

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked, "you look, um... weird..."

"Cha..."

"PIKACHU!"

"CHA!"

"Hey look Pikachu, I can see the end of this path in the forest!"

"Chachu pi Pikaaaaa!"

"You know Pikachu, maybe we should of saved that Teleport Orb eh?"

"Pika."

Ash grabbed his Shadow Card out of his pocket and scanned it in. "Welcome Ash Kethum," it spoke in a robotic tone.

"Well Pikachu, as long as we are here, let's grab some orbs," Ash says as he grabs a few in the Orb Storage Roon.

"Pika pi pi."

"What is i- they really had that typo... Team Shadow, the 'evilest' team had a typo..."

"Pika."

"You think I should of not funded them?"

"Pi."

"Very helpfu-" *BOOM!* The walls came crashing down from an explosion probably from the garatina.

"Pika pi pika Chachu pi pika?"

"Not n- he made a joke about me saying balls and not pokeballs."

"Pika pika!"

"Ah shu-" *BOOM!* "Hey there is the giratina!"

"GARATINA!"

"OK, calm down... we are not going to hurt you..." Ash says as his huge pool of aura starts to spike.

"GARA! Gara! Gara..."

"It's okay, nobody is going to hurt you..."

"Gara..."

"It's, okay."

"Ti... na..." as the giratina says that it falls on the floor, asleep.

* * *

**That was pretty good, eh? Well anyways, I wrote 1,030 words. I hope you like the first chapter. See ya next time!**


End file.
